A party to Remember
by Darth Toxicus
Summary: Anakin has a great idea to have a giant party to celebrate the end of the clone wars and the death of Darth Sidious. There will be laughs, there will be love and there will be massive headaches. please review


Anakin's Great Idea

Sooooo I was listening to music on YouTube and I heard a lyric in a song that inspired me to write this. Sorry for no recent uploads life has been really busy Please enjoy.

Anakin was face planted in a pillow lying on his bed complaining to the poor pillow how board he was. The war had ended when one lucky shot hit the chancellor aka Darth Sideous and then Obi Wan killing Grievous and Dooku being defeated and imprisoned by him. So now no missions, no battles, nothing of any interest what so ever. At least Anakin, obi wan and a few others had managed to convince the council to allow attachments. But no jedi had acted on this revelation. Suddenly he had an epiphany, he would convert the grand hall of the temple into a club and hold a party and push people he together.

 **3 Hours Later**

And done. Anakin had set up a club in the temple. It was about 8 P.M, due to it being autumn it was dark. Suddenly all across the temple all you could hear was the sound of edm music playing, thankfully the youngling rooms where sound proofed.

About 20 jedi including Ahsoka, Barriss, Luminara, Aayla, Shaak ti, Adi Gallia, kit, Obi Wan, Eeth Koth, Quinlan Vos, etc came rushing into the grand hall looking to destroy who ever was playing that dreadful music. Then they saw Anakin in a makeshift dj booth and the room set up as if for a party. There where booths set up with many colored lights all around, a few disco balls and some other decorations you would expect to see in any club.

Suddenly the music stopped and Anakin voice boomed through the temple announcing, "I have decided to throw a party, Come to the grand hall" a few jedi where appalled but most where overjoyed. 

A stampede of padawan and young nights entered the hall almost trampling the masters. Then the edm music started, the lights went out and then the colored lights came on. Lots of the jedi started dancing in various ways from simply bobbing their head to full on grinding in some cases of the younger more immature padawans. Even the masters like Quinlan, Eeth, Adi Gallia and Stass Ali started dancing and jumping around to the music, A few jedi where off to the side talking or flirting.

Obi Wan Kenobi was simply looking at the mass of jumping flesh sipping slowly at a Corellian whisky from the drinks table Anakin provided. Luminara in her characteristic grace strode up to him and looked at where he was looking. She then stated dryly "I take it you do not approve."

"Hm, oh no, quite the opposite, I am just not much of a dancer." He respond caught of guard and adding are quotes around dancer. This got a giggle from luminara. This made Obi Wan blush for a second.

"So, why don't you join them." inquired obi wan flatly.

"Well one I don't think jumping around like an idiot is fun and two I can't dance to this noise." Luminara yelled to be heard over the drop and the suddenly increased volume.

Suddenly Mace Burst in and boomed "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" everything and everyone froze even the music "are you having a party… without me" the music started again and Mace jumped into the crowd of jedi and started to dance. He was like a party animal bald head bobbing and jumping in the air. Luminara's mouth hangs agape, Obi Wan Was speechless rather uncharacteristically.

Shaak ti was in the crowd dancing with a few other knights, aayla and kit among them. Suddenly aayla leaped on kit and started to kiss him, he looked surprised but almost as soon as it began he was enjoying it to. When they broke he said breathlessly "I thought we were keeping it a secret."

"Yea we were but I just needed to kiss you and I didn't care who saw." Replied aayla breathlessly and embarrassed.

"Awwwww good for you guys" congratulated shaak. Then she walked off not wanting to be the third wheel.

She saw a group of cheering male knights she pushed through to the front and was stunned to see Adi Gallia twerking and grinding on a knight. When Adi saw shaak she stopped walked over to her swaying her hips to give the knights a good show. She took Shaak's hand then said, "come on shaak join us, its fun."

Shaak froze and started to blush, in the background the knights were chanting stuff like do it and come on.

Shaak finally spoke "I…I cant, I…I" then she bolted from the room. Adi shocked apologized to the knight and ran after her.

She left the main hall and saw shaak turning onto the gardens. She sprinted after trying to catch up to the togrutan master. She was running so fast her head tails were just flowing straight behind her. She saw shaak collapsed under a large oak tree, her hands where on her face and a faint sobbing could be heard.

Adi came and sat on her knees next to shaak and started rubbing her back in a circular motion to sooth her. Shaak didn't realize that adi was there until she heard her name being whispered. Her head shot up and yelled "leave me alone" then went back to crying. Adi was shaken she had never heard shaak raise her voice let alone shout. Shaak was usually the perfect measure of calm and serenity. To see her like this was mortifying. Adi had no idea why shaak reacted to her request like this which was the worst part. "Shaak I…I, what's wrong?" murmured Adi.

"Adi I, I'm sorry for shouting." Sniveled shaak.

"Shaak its okay, just why did you break down back there." Returned Adi.

"P…promise y…you won't t tease mmmm, me" Stammered Shaak.

"Of course I wont teas you shaak, you're my best friend" replied adi soothingly.

Shaak sighed "Ok I, I, No I can't do this." She stuttered.

"Shaak its okay, I promise I wont tell any one or make fun of you." Hushed Adi.

Shaak exhaled a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. "Okay I, I'm l…lesbian" whispered shaak so quietly a pin dropping was louder.

Barriss and Ahsoka were dancing for about half an hour when Ahsoka suggested getting a drink. They made there way over to the drinks table. Ahsoka went straight for the liquor, she was grabbed a shot glass when Barriss grabbed her arm and said "Should we really be drinking alcohol."

"Come on Barr live a little!" Jeered Ahsoka

"Oh what the hell, why not." Replied Barriss grabbing her own glass. Ahsoka filled there glass and Ahsoka downed hers in one go, Barriss only had a little sip and then put the glass down and grumbled "that taste is disgusting, how can you drink it?"

"Okay maybe to strong for your first drink" replied Ahsoka. Then she handed Barriss a cider, and said, "Here try this"

Barriss took the drink and tried a sip then applauded its taste. Ahsoka grabbed one her self and another shot then they went to one of the makeshift booths.

Kit and aayla were dancing together. When aayla like he evil genius she is had a devilishly good idea. She stopped whispered her plan to kit then he flashed his signature grin.

The pair danced over to Mace. They tapped him on the shoulder, which caused him to turn. They started to French kiss for like a minute then stopped and Mace was speechless. Then he yelled "woooooooo, Good for you guys!" This caused kit and aayla to be in stunned silence. They slunk over to a booth to continue their make out session.

Luminara and Obi-Wan had found a booth and were sitting there talking and drinking Corellian whisky. They where on there third glass each. Suddenly Luminara hiccupped, Obi wan started Laughing. Suddenly Luminara removed her head piece letting long chocolate brown locks fall, they where curled and went down to the midsection of her back. Obi-Wan started to blush, her crystal blue eyes her chocolate hair and her smooth tattooed olive green skin was the definition of perfect to him.

"Why are you blushing? Hic" asked Luminara.

"Your just so … perfect" Blurted Obi wan. Then he mentally chastised himself for being so forward.

Luminara smiled coyly then leaned over and said, "Can I tell you a secret."

"Sure" replied Obi Wan nervously.

"You are the only one who I feel truly loves me, hansom." Whispered Luminara.

Adi was sitting with Shaak under the tree, she was quiet, and she could hardly proses what Shaak had said. Suddenly she couldn't breath and her mouth was hot. She opened her eyes and saw Shaak's closed eyes inches away from her own. She felt something brush past her lips. Shaak then pulled away her montrals almost pitch black from embarrassment.

"You… You kissed me?!" stuttered Adi.

"I'm sorry I just … I couldn't resist anymore." Replied Shaak sheepishly.

"Its ok… wait what, what do you mean couldn't resist anymore?" yelled adi.

"Adi I… I like you more than just a friend." Breathed Shaak.

"Oh." Replied adi to surprised to move or speak another word, then after a long awkward silence she whispered "m, me too."

Luminara and Obi Wan had left the party by now and were stumble through the large halls of the illustrious jedi temple…drunk of their asses on Corellian whiskey. They stumbled back into the dorm section and through the door of Luminara's quarters.

Luminara grasped his hand and pulled him into the bedroom and shove Obi wan onto the bed and they started to smooch him. Luminara paused for breath and smiled at obi wan suddenly "Hic!" which caused them both to chuckle.

Aayla paused for breath and said coyly "Lets go have some fun I private."

Kit raised a nonexistent eyebrow and replied enthusiastically "Yea that sounds fun."

Aayla got of kits lap, walked a few paces swaying her hips then turned and beckoned him to follow with a sexy smile on her face.

They briskly stride through the temple halls to kits quarters. The door hissed and slid open and they walked into the large apartment compared to most jedi apartment yet furnished the same except with a double bed which kit bought him self. Aayla flopped on the comfy bed and beckoned kit over. He tumbles next to her and kissed her lekk then her forehead before moving to her lips.

She lightly moaned into his kiss, and draped her arms around his neck and under his head tails, which he had taken to tying into a ponytail made of tendrils. Kit reached and removed Aayla's top and she did the same for him.

Barriss was trying to calm, a very drunk, Ahsoka down and failing miserably. Suddenly Ahsoka collapsed in her friend's arms and passed out. Barriss sighed and muttered something under her breath and picked Ahsoka up bridal style, walked out of the make shift club and straight to Ahsoka's room. She laid her friend down on her bed and pulled up a chair and sat next to her, to make sure she didn't choke on her own vomit, incase she puked.

Adi and shaak were lying in each other's arms under an uneti tree. Shaak kissed adi on the forehead and drifted of to sleep like her other half.

A cluster of younglings had gathered outside master yoda's door. One brave zabrak youngling knocked on The ancient masters door and the little green figure hobbled out and said "doing here what are you? With jedi instructors why are you not?"

A twi'lek replied "No other jedi are awake, Master."

"Hmmm, troubling this is," Said yoda "Go to the training rooms send jedi to you I will."

Obi wan woke the next day with a pounding headache and him naked as well as arms wrapped firmly around the waste of one also naked luminara unduli. Then he figured out what woke him, it was a banging on his front door. He threw on a plain white T-shirt and brown sleeping trousers slunk quietly out of the room so as not to wake Luminara and open the door. He was surprised to see the small green figure of yoda looking very grumpy. Then yoda spoke "Younglings, in need of supervision they are, trust you I do master Kenobi." Obi wan looked dumbstruck for a second and pulled himself together and replied, "Yes master, right away." He started down the hall and the yoda called out "Change first you should." The little green figure chortled and started o hobble down the hallway.

Luminara woke in an unfamiliar yet familiar place. She looked around and realized it was Obi wans bedroom and simultaneously realized she was naked in his bed. The memories of the previous night came flooding back. She looked on the bedside table for the time and instead saw a neatly folded pile of fresh clothes a note and an aspirin with a glass of water next to it. How sweet he cares about me so much. Luminara took the aspirin and went back to sleep a smile on her face.

Adi woke staring into the shimmering lavender eyes of Shaak ti and whispered "morning beautiful" smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"Aw, and you gorgeous." Replied shaak grinning

Shaak from the corner of her eye saw a little green figure walking up the path and the over to them. Then the little green figure spoke "Sleep well did you, masters?"

The pair blushed and stood up. "yes master" they replied in unison.

Yoda chuckled and said more seriously "Help master Obi wan, you must, care for the younglings you shall, yes." Then he hobbled of not bothering awaiting a reply.

The pair looked at each other shared a quick kiss and walked off to look for master Kenobi and the younglings.

Ahsoka awoke with a groan and a pounding headache. She looked over to see barriss passed out on a chair clasping her hand. She smiled and passed out again.

Barriss woke to see Ahsoka asleep in bed. She got up and made her self a mug of tea and sat to the dining table and dank it slowly with her head in her hand, a milled headache plaguing her.

Kit and aayla woke simultaneously and kissed. Kit began to gently stroke Aayla's head tales and she did the same to his. They smiled and got out of bead naked as the days they were born. A warm glow touched their faces and awkward smiled graced their lips. Kit laughed and aayla chuckled, as they got dressed.

All the jedi knew this was going to be one long day and Anakin just went around beaming with pried after putting the greatest party in the history of the jedi order.


End file.
